Someone
by Smalllady08
Summary: Post season 12. With the disappearance of Mary and Castiel, Crowley and Rowena dead, Sam decides to search for the witch's body to give her a hunter's funeral but he gets a surprise.


**Author**: MoiraShipper

**Summary**: Post season 12. With the disappearance of Mary and Castiel, Crowley and Rowena dead, Sam decides to search for the witch's body to give her a hunter's funeral but he gets a surprise.

**Samwena vibes. Enjoy and leave comments please.**

**Someone**

_But I don't know who you are_

_I don't know who you are_

_I'm not the same anymore_

_Maybe we've gone too far_

**Somebody-Rhodes**

Sam reached Rowena's house taking a deep breath while staring at the door, afraid of what he'd find there but knowing he needed to go inside anyway. Lucifer's words wouldn't leave his head:

_Oh if you're looking for Rowena she is presently indisposed. Which is a delicate way of saying I stomped on her face till the white meat showed and then set her on fire just in case. Ah gingers. It was messy and screamy but i had to be done Sam._

For him Lucifer stuck in the apocalyptic word wasn't enough. He wanted him to pay for everything he'd done, for everyone he'd hurt. Castiel, Crowley, Rowena... The witch had shown how much she'd changed in the last months and he'd really been attracted to her but now, there was noting he could do for her. She'd been killed and that was why he was there as much as he didn't want to see what Lucifer had done to her body. Rowena deserved a better ending, a funeral.

He felt lost as if a part of him got lost not only because they could always count on her in the difficult battles but also because she'd became part of their team, of Sam and he closed his eyes for a moment wishing he'd told her he liked her, that he'd stayed and protected her.

He entered the house and was invaded b a smell of burnt meet and Sam's eyes filled with tears, his heart breaking while approaching slowly the living room and seeing too much blood and Rowena's body on the floor, her orange hair intact and spread around her and then, he frowned seeing her body wasn't burn.

Kneeling beside the witch he touched her body gently, seeing her beautiful face full of cuts and bruises, her jaw broke but her chest was raising and falling weakly.

She must have used her resurrecting spell like the first time Lucifer had broken her neck.

"Rowena..." He whispered, feeling a huge relief while staring at the redhead and then, knowing she must be in pain, Sam passed an arm under her knees and the other on he back gently raising her to lay her on the bed.

On the floor he then found a lock of her hair which Lucifer must have cut while 'playing' with Rowena and he felt his blood boil at the thought of what he might have done with her, how much he'd scared and hurt the powerful witch and Sam felt the need to do the same to the villain, but first he needed to focus on take care of Rowena.

He carried her gently on his arms, feeling hope for knowing she was alive and he hugged her to his chest, reaching her bedroom and he laid her body on the bed.

After grabbing the fist aid kit and clean the cuts on her face and arms, Sam covered her and sat on the chair beside the bed, watching her bruised face becoming less paler, the cuts healing and her breathing becoming stronger so he took her hand and joined their fingers, thinking of how much she'd changed, years ago they'd been enemies and now he longed for her to open her green eyes and show him she was okay.

An hour later Rowena could feel her heart beating, her body alive and she opened her wide and green eyes, remembering of Lucifer and she sat quickly gasping for air, her eyes lost in a flashback.

Denying telling Lucifer where Sam and the others were and then being thrown on the floor, breaking her ribs and hitting her head hard even after casting a powerful spell against him. Then he kneeling with a dangerous smile, a hand running over her face, her lips and then hair yanking a lock before he raised again, stomping on her face hard.

She then felt someone's hand around hers and she looked down, ready to attack but then her face softened while staring at Sam in confusion, who was looking at her in relief, eyes shinning and he murmured hoarsely:

"Rowena it's me Sam, you're okay now..." And then surprising both of them, Sam held her tightly to him but gently, knowing her body was still recovering and for a moment she was paralyzed, heart beating fast and he whispered against her hair: "Thanks God you're okay..."

"Samuel? What are you doing here?" He hands hesitated for a moment before finally hugging him back, feeling safe and loved in his arms, feelings she'd never experienced before and then, she her hands held to his back tighter, sighing.

"I couldn't leave your body like that... I'm so sorry for what Lucifer did to you, but I promise he'll never get closer to you again." Sam told her earnestly withdrawing a little so he could stare at her and he raised his free hand to her face, seeing her look at him in surprise.

"Why?"

"Because he's gone. And because I'm in love with you Rowena and I'll never let something hurt you again." Sam admitted with passion, his tumble caressing the corner of her cheek where a bruise was starting to disappear and he stared at her green eyes which were shocked.

Rowena could barely recognize herself in that moment, seconds ago hugging the man who used to be her enemy, her fingers interlaced with his over the bed and the witch's heart started to beat fast, her face flushing at his declaration. Was she becoming weak for falling in love with the giant?

"I... I can't become weak for loving you, Samuel." Rowena released his hand and got up from the bed to get away from Sam and she walked toward the door when then she felt a hand grab gently her wrist to stop her and he turned her to him and Rowena closed her eyes, red lips parted.

"Loving someone doesn't make you weak Rowena." He told her gently and she stared at him.

"I don't want to get hurt for loving someone again." She pleaded, a hand touching her neck where in the past Fergus' father had put a rope around on the gallows and where which had been broken too by Lucifer. "You're a hunter and I, a witch Samuel!"

"And that doesn't define what we feel. I'd never hurt you Rowena, you've became our friend and I'd never let something happen to the women I fell in love." Sam swore firmly his voice full of passion, surprising the witch who shook her head slowly, her eyes shining while feeling the safety and love coming from him.

Sam then took his hand to her hair, caressing her head and ran his lips over her cheek where Lucifer had stomped on and the bruised was almost gone and he saw her staring to relax, trusting on him and she closed er eyes, feeling his kisses.

He ran his lips gently over her face, leaving a trail of warmth on her flushed skin, smelling her scent, wanting to erase the pain of what Lucifer had done to her hours ago.

Sam then raised his face and took her hand toward his chest, placing it there, pressing his hand to her.

"You could rip out my heart right now, but you don't do, not because you're weak but because you've changed and that is what means being strong, choosing to change."

And then staring at the hunter's sincere eyes, reflecting on his words and in how much their relationship had changed that year, he'd became more gently to her and Rowena always up to help them, she finally realized they weren't the same anymore.

"I'm not the same anymore..." She murmured, raising her hand from his chest toward his hair and caressing them while her eyes softened with Sam's words, who smiled.

"Neither I, see where we are now. It's necessary to be brave, for to people who started as enemies fall in love." Sam then took another step toward her, closing the distance between their bodies and he kept caressing her cheek, while he extended his other hand to her, asking: "I want it, what about you?"

Rowena took a deep breath and held his hand, staring at them before she was on tiptoes and rested her forehead against his while still running her fingers through his hair and she said:

"I need you Samuel. And what I feel means I'm in love with you too."

Her words surprised him and then, taking a hand to the back oh her neck he kissed her with passion, feeling her lips move against his.

Both felt a electric discharge run through their bodies while their lips moved, parting for their tongues to meet in their first kiss, knowing although everything was happening in the word and the battles to come, they'd be together.

Sam's hands lowered to her waist and he raised her, feeling her arms embrace his neck to balance herself and slowly Sam guided them to the bed, laying Rowena there and staying on top, careful not to put too much pressure as she was still recovering and they stared at each other.

Sam watched the witch, her spread hair around her head, lips red from the kiss opening in a smile and he smiled too seeing her so relaxed and Rowena took her hands to his front, staring to open the buttons from his flannel shirt, sending shivers down his spine.

Seeing her desire Sam started lowering his lips to her neck and Rowena felt safe, trusting her neck to him while her hands returned to his hair, holding to them while feeling her body melt under him, his hands caressing her body so gently bu with so many passion, finding them the bar of her dress and slowly, seeing her sly smile the hunter started to raise it, revealing her beautiful body.

Later both were laying under the sheets, holding each other tired but satisfied, knowing they need to have some rest before starting to work on a way to help the nephelin and Mary.

Sam hugged Rowena from behind, pressing his chest to her back and resting an arm around her waist, his fingers interlaced with hers while caressing her hair with the other and he heard her sigh almost falling asleep and Sam smiled, kissing her shoulder while keeping her comfortable against him, happy to see her relaxed and seeing how much they now trusted in each other.

"Good night Rowena, sleep well."

The witch smiled and turned in his arms, feeling so good after that horrible morning in Lucifer's hands and she placed a kiss on his lips before resting her head on his chest, wanting to stay closer to him and murmured:

"Sweet dreams giant."


End file.
